fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Depths of Darkness
That which concluded with him at the apex; the crowning moment revitalized by the joy and warmth of complete and utter victory. So why was it then, that even in his roost upon the throne did his feet not etch the red carpet? Why was it that they dangled in the eyes of his peers, as if had been attained by complexion and not wit? How quickly the world turned about, paving way to a new era. He thought himself to want no part in it, yet here he was again, wry in his motives to reclaim the throne despite never having truly lost it. The Dragon King ascends. The Depths of Darkness When they all made a step into the tournament they all decided to take the challenge and defeat the so fearful Dragon Slayer King, who now stands on top of their kind. Just in order to prove, that they are the only one, who can maintain this loud position and title, as a proof of their power, of their abilities, of their supreme being. At least, that was the thoughts, when they all were falling to the underground. That's how it was. That is how it will be. The only audible sound within the black canvas, of what was a darkened underground chamber, was that of a large wall sliding into place, sealing off the secret passageway that had led to it. From it emerged a lone warrior, yet standing amongst the darkness, it was as though he was not truly there; for his presence had been masked entirely, to the point where not even his footsteps could have been heard. "Art" as it was referred to, that of an assassin. As a dark mage, the dark was, in all practicality, his home, his means of living. He liked to believe he had been born within it, where as in comparison others had only adopted it; for this reason, many believed his heart to be tainted by the element. Even as it were, he could "see" within the darkness, though not directly with his eyes, but rather through his nose, ears, and tongue. Yes, such a battleground was all too familiar for Silvius. The cold tinge frolicking about his being, the deafness that echoed through the wake, the shadows creeping in every corner. He awaited the arrival of his opponent, adorned within the guise of a ghost. Five minutes ago "So... The Draconian Massacre has just begun, right? Not so fancy at all." That was the only words the bluenette said so far. He carefully listened to all of those words which were said by Vincent. Even the elemental orbs the albino took out from his pocket caught the Hayashi's eyes and his attention. That's why he was walking through the pass of darkness to the place, where he was awaited. Truth to be told, he is both prepared and not. Just because his head is full of different thoughts, beginning with how he must act, ending with the main purpose he actually entered this great event. Now The young man walks into another passage, after what, finally reaches the so needed destination, the dark chamber, when he needs to face his... fate? He feels a scent of another person standing there. Making his footsteps as quiet as possible, Hayashi brushes his hair with right hand. Of course, he throws his sight on the dark silhouette he sees for now. "So, you're my opponent, I guess? Nice to meet you, then. I hope we will have a fine conversation, don't you think?" The Dragon Slayer smiles, taking his weapon out of its sheath. Now his head is clear from all the thoughts, having only the one - the targeting on the fellow Dragon Slayer, who surely goes to make his step. Taking the needed stance in order to fully enter the fight, he shouts again: "The name is Hayashi Aririki. Let us have a good battle!!" "Hayashi Aririki," he repeated softly to himself. "An exchange of names, is it? Very well. I am known as Silvius Alvar." The clicking of Hayashi's weapon being drawn from its sheath ringed through the darkness and into Silvius' eardrum. How might this one employ Dragon Slayer Magic with swordsmanship? Just as Silvius had risen a brow at Hayashi's desire to construct a thorough conversation, the boy apparently changed his mind, suddenly wanting a battle instead. If he were not in battle, Silvius would have scratched his head in utter confusion, though really, there was no need for any exaggeration. The time of bloodshed had finally drawn upon them. It was time for the battle to commence. A faint aura lined Silvius' frame, shredding light within the able darkness, all the while filling the cavern with a frigid sensation. He could now visibly make out the physical contents comprising his opponent, and more importantly, the weapon he had held between his hands. Taking his own stance —his body literally shedding fumes of frost— he pondered upon what his opponent might do next. Was he going to rely on his speed like so many others and suddenly "vanish" from plain sight, only to appear at his flank? Or would he instead elect to maintain his distance and fire off long-range spells that were much too simple to counter against? "I think it would be right, if we would know each other better. Just to be sure that we won't fight an unknown enemy and won't give them thanks without naming them." After saying these words, Hayashi had a thought, that he will the first to attack, but his opponent began to release his Magic Power. At least, that's how Flame Dragon Slayer understood it. The created illumination showed a quite matured man, so Aririki couldn't but to make another interesting guess. "So that how it turned out. A man versus the boy". Having such a thought in his mind, Hayashi soon felt, that the initial temperature in the surroundings was changing a little. Now it is colder than before, on the other side, Aririki is not the Dragon Slayer who will step aside so easily, when facing the low temperature and the might of the frost. He makes a swing, after what the tip of his blade becomes engulfed in fire. The first move was made by him, just how he speculated it. Indicating how much energy he needs to reach his opponent, he shouts, as the sound resonates through the whole cavern. Then, he attacks. "Flame Dragon's Slash Wave!" Then he releases a fire wave, which swiftly flies in the direction of Silvius. This is a moment, when they will know, which elements they have on their side and with what they must fight against. "So, you're a Dragon Slayer of the cold nature? I guess, we are the opposite to each other... What an impressive difference between us." Such clever words were taught just to underline how different they were - an adult with a freezing element and a young boy with a scorching element, the double opposites. Interesting, how they will react? So he had gone with the long-range attacks after all. "Another Fire Dragon?" Silvius watched as Hayashi's attack began to lose much of its power on its way to its target. The reason being, of course, they were burrowed deep underground, with even the entrances they had utilized to arrive there in the first place having been sealed off. Fire, magical or not, needed oxygen in order to survive; there wasn't so much as a single opening in their battlefield now that would have allowed for it to leak in from above ground. In that matter alone, Hayashi was at a disadvantage, that is, if he still chose to rely upon his fire prowess. As the now severely weakened spell came toward him, Silvius parted his lips, literally blowing out the flames with a faint whistle of wind escaping his mouth. It was then that he realized how truly dangerous it would have been for him to inhale any of the other gases looming about the cavern; comprised entirely of rocks, the battlefield itself was constantly excreting potent gases and corrosive chemicals of the like that were like poison to the human body. For the time being, Silvius would virtually be unaffected, so long as he kept himself supplied with oxygen of his own creation, through the means of internally generating it through the use of his Sky Dragon Slayer Magic. Utilizing another fire attack could have proven fatal to Hayashi himself; by casting yet another fire spell, he would have been exhausting the small traces of oxygen that existed in the cavern, until there was nothing left of it. In that scenario, it would be an unfortunate happening of suffocation, at the very least. For now, however, Silvius sought to gain the upper hand by dominating the battlefield. Through the soles of his feet lingered the cold aura from before, seeping into the layers of earth beneath his shoes; what it accomplished down below was the freezing of water, which instigated a massive cryoseism. The entire cavern began to quake and tremble, rocks falling from the ceiling, the ground beneath Hayashi's feet literally giving way in a similar manner to how Vincent had orchestrated the matches of the first round. In a matter of seconds, the entire ground was ruptured, which would have led to both Silvius and Hayashi falling down even lower than they already had been, where what looked to be an ice ring —the water having been frozen by Silivus— awaited them. As they fell, the rocks from the initial floor came tumbling down upon them; large boulders many times their size that would have likely crushed them with their sheer weight alone, and cracked the ice that Silvius had only manifested moments prior. This was a mistake. His first mistake, which he has done within the beginning of his battle. His fire wave didn't reach the target, so Silvius easily blew it away. On the other side, Hayashi understood, that he mustn't do another attack of similar mind, in other means - he mustn't make unneeded openings. Bluenette was thinking about his next move, but the man threw the dices earlier. The release of his Magic Power indeed shook the whole cavern and even caused to rocks and stones falling. Not only that but even the ground on which they both were standing, literally become destroyed under the pressure of Frost Dragon Slayer. "Holy mackerel!" After this sentence, Aririki was flying to the underground waters on a quite big speed. At last, he doesn't bother himself with that, because he knew that he should jump from falling rocks in order to step on the frozen waters safely. Also, he thought that he should do another attack, just to be sure, that Silvius won’t land so safely, as he. Using his agile movements and sometimes sword to slice through the barrage of solid stones, Hayashi quickly clears his path, after what sets on fire his hand. Then, he creates a Magic Seal, from which a lot of small fireballs fly in the direction of Frost Dragon Slayer. Hayashi tried to slightly curve the trajectory in order to get the old man off guard and deliver damage to him. Hayashi lands on the thin layers of ice, which just wait to be crushed under the feet of the Dragon Slayer. And the falling stones are making their work too, transforming the ice floor in what it was before – the water. "This is bad. If I will get trapped in water, he will freeze me to the bones. And I don’t want to hold the title of a dragon snowman." While checking the ice road, which more or less can hold him, Hayashi quickly rushes to his opponent, avoiding any flying stones. Anyway, he slashes any solid obstacle he found on his way to Silvius. Utilizing his own creativity, Hayashi ignites his feet with a large flame. Holding his blade in a left hand for now, he pushes himself with a right hand from the ice, which was under him, just to propel his own body in a drill motion. Flying at a high speed, bluenette ignites his own body in flames just to make sure he indeed will deliver the damage to the Silvius. "Firstly… A Claw… Then…Flame Dragon’s Blade Horn!" It seemed as though Hayashi had his own means of utilizing the newfound oxygen, however scarce it may have been. Still yet, if he were going to make such use of it, Silvius would too. While Hayashi was caught off-guard by the happenings of the ice quake, which literally sent the two tumbling into the depths of the darkness, Silvius on the contrary was quite well aware, for, it was he who had instigated it after all. It was all apart of his plan. As rocks and soon to be balls of fire came racing in his direction, Silvius quite literally stopped in all his movements. He had begun to fly, so as not to share the same unfortunate fate he would have believed Hayashi to amount to; however, much to his' chagrin, the boy was using the very rocks as stepping stones to safely arrive upon the frosted floor! His mind fixated on Hayashi's movements down below, he used his advantage of now being able to move any which way he wanted to skillfully evade much of the fireballs, until he had realized that Hayashi longed to meet him in mid-flight. In which case, Silvius yet again seized in his movements, allowing the remaining balls of fire to make contact with his chest. The immediate lack of oxygen within their vicinity more than halved their power, allowing for Silvius to absorb much of the damage and carry on without so much as flinching afterward. At this stage, sacrifices had to be made; he'd much rather have been hit by the earlier attack than the one Hayashi was currently charging. So now the boy had turned to his speed as Silvius had predicted earlier. He was without a doubt swift in his movements, but nothing Silvius would have difficulty in tracing alongside his draconic senses and wind enhanced touch. Indeed, even with the small traces of air that was made available to them —much of which Hayashi was now exhausting by garnering fire orientated techniques by the second— Silvius could literally feel the vibrations of Hayashi coming toward him upon his very own skin. His mustard eyes widened as Hayashi's frame drew upon him, processing the full extent of the boy's movements, from his stance and form to his raging magical signature. With the use of his Sky Dragon Slayer Magic, Silvius canceled the effects of Hayashi's flames by splitting the air around them, leaving his kick bare and without the additional fuel. This was done through the degree of control Silvius had over the surrounding atmosphere, to a point in which he no longer needed to take upon any immediate stance in order to do so; the wind did not blow from the direction it originated, it blew in the direction Silvius wanted it to. Losing much of the momentum of his kick with the sudden absence of his flames, Hayashi suddenly found himself carrying through with his kick unable to draw upon the necessary fire to form his second horn attack. Taking literal advantage, Silvius intercepted Hayashi's leg with his own hands, grasping a firm and proper hold before it could have even hoped to make contact. Gazing through death into the eyes of his opponents, Silvius saw a devilish smirk escape his lips. "Hayashi Aririki… I am glad I learned of your name!" Plummeting the surrounding temperatures yet again, Silvius' body dropped below subzero levels; Hayashi, being in contact with Silvius and now being without his flames, would have surely been crippled by its effects. Along with a severe frost bite that would have appeared across the leg, his body would have begun to shiver and tremble under the sheer might of the frozen temperatures. Within seconds his leg was frozen whole, and the ice began to spread to the rest of Hayashi's body. It was a new type of pain, surely for a Fire Dragon Slayer who would have never thought himself to be vulnerable to the cold. Yet, this cold was unlike any other, being of subzero caliber. The ice taking control over Hayashi's body was there to keep him in a paralytic state as Silvius suddenly began to charge downward with immense power. His grip around Hayashi's leg stronger than ever before, he pulled the boy along with him for the ride, before going to slam his body against the thin layer of ice that sat over the water. With such force, the ice he had created earlier would give way, exerting greater pain upon Hayashi, and thereby forcing both he and Silvius into the depths of cold water. However yet, even upon arriving into the waters did Silvius not forfeit his hold of Hayashi. No, if Hayashi wanted his leg to be free, Silvius made it very clear with the strength of the hold that he was going to have to rip it off in exchange for his freedom. "Damn it, and with what thought I went on a rampage like this?!" This was a sticky situation out there. Even though Hayashi managed to unleash an attack, his opponent was capable of depleting the very momentum and impact of bluenette’s rush. Such problem wasn’t the sole. Silvius decided to not stop on this but go even further in his new-found advance. The feeling of your leg being frozen is not a comfortable and good one; even if Hayashi is a Flame Dragon Slayer, he can only wish that his body would be so resistant to the power of the cold ice. The lack of oxygen was another supporting thing to Silvius, because his abilities do not depend on it. So for now, Aririki was caught in a small glacier cage around his leg without a slightest opportunity to properly utilize all of his abilities. The limb was wrapped in ice, and the frost power was making him feel shivering and cold. The ice continued to spread even further, to the other parts of his body. And after that, for the situation like this and the statement he heard… That really made the Flame Dragon Slayer pissed off. "Tsk! Not like that I’m going to lose!" After he tapped his teeth with such thoughts, Hayashi quickly throws a view on his opponent. As he was being dragged alone to the water, he decided to go all-in. Taking the needed stance for it, bluenette sticks his sword in an ice layer, after what he pushes himself from the hilt of his weapon. With a kind of such support, he charges his flying body into Silvius, targeting and kicking him right into his face. "Take this, Mister Frosty!" After throwing such a taunt, Hayashi then smashes the ice with his own bare hands, in order to free himself from ice with his pure physical power. For now, it is a situation like “or you, or they”. And he decided to put himself fully into his battle, not giving a poor demonstration of his capabilities to his opponent, who managed to create a corner for the Flame Dragon Slayer. "Let it be like it gonna be!" With such thought Aririki fully concentrates on Silvius and trying to catch another attempt gain another advantage for him. The thin layer of ice shielding the waters gave way to the sheer force exhibited by the descent of the Frost Dragon King. Much to Silvius’ dismay, Hayashi had made the mistake of coming into contact with his frozen body yet again, this time sacrificing his one good leg. Using his sword as a means to pull his body into proper positioning, Hayashi’s foot did indeed strike Silvius in the face, however, without the earlier empowerment of his flames, it lacked the power to deal any real damage. Within seconds, the foot was frozen up to the ankle, the frost beginning to climb upward to Hayashi’s calf. Silvius merely gazed at the boy as he brought his hands to shatter away the limb he had once called a leg; the same misfortune was soon to befall the other. What might he have been thinking to have sacrificed both of them? At this point, Hayashi had been deprived of his means of transportation; without legs to walk on, how did he plan to walk, let alone put up a fight? It was at this point that the two had fallen into the waters; floating above Hayashi, Silvius continued to simply watch him. With him inside, the waters began to respond immediately to the subzero temperatures comprising Silvius’ body; the pool as a whole was instantly frozen, encasing the two dragon slayers within a thick world of ice. Silvius retained control over his own body, after all, this was all by his command. He blinked, still yet peering through the ice separating he and the frozen Hayashi. The boy had made one mistake too many. He should have known better than to charge in so recklessly against an opponent such as he. But even so, he ‘’was’’ just a boy afterall. Looking down at him now, Silvius was reminded of his own past self. The youth were always so lively, filled with so much hope. Yet, this particular boy had suffered two grievous injuries, injuries that would surely affect the bright future he made himself out to believe. So the question remained, should he put this boy out of that misery? As time itself felt frozen, Silvius pondered upon the decision of taking this boy’s life. So that is the end for him. When he made a contact with the face of his opponent, Hayashi realized, that the real problem within the ice creation was lying in temperature, but it was too late. The speed with which the ice was spreading and why it was so cold, gave him the understanding, that he doesn’t fight a Dragon Slayer at the temperature of 50 degrees below zero – it was much lower. As his nature doesn’t get along with that, and they fell in the water, Aririki got the idea that it was over for him. Still being not enough to look into the eyes of his father, he managed to try to acquire a loud position of Dragon Slayer King without needed power. As the speed of ice covering was even bigger in water than in air, Hayashi begins to lose his consciousness. Anyway, he doesn’t know how it will be ended – in his death or just losing the match. Yet, he does not even bother himself with thoughts about it, because the last thought he had before his falling out was arguing with his inner self, calling for that he was too reckless with his opponent. Aftermath As Silvius averted his body temperature back to a more humanistic value, the ice possessing the small pond began to slowly melt away, returning the waters to their previous state. Taking Hayashi by the arm, Silvius pulled the unconscious boy ashore, laying him down onto a small iceberg he generated under him. His mustard gaze fell toward Hayashi's remaining leg, assessing the damage that had been done: just as he would have expected, the boy was lucky to be alive. The leg had seen a shortage of blood supply; the flesh comprising the limb, burnt black, was no more. It was now nothing more than a burden to Hayashi, and Silvius deduced on his own that it could possibly be life threatening if left untreated. And so, he did the only thing he thought possible —''amputation''. Focusing wind around his hand into a refined razor edge, Silvius severed the leg from the rest of Hayashi's body with one fell swoop, leaving the boy essentially barren from his groin down. Discarding the leg into the waters below, he watched as it sank momentarily into the depths of the darkness, before instigating medical protocols through the use of his Sky Dragon Slayer Magic. Hayashi's body as a whole had suffered greatly, having been frozen as it were. He was covered in burns of all kinds —ranging from the second to fourth degrees— that would likely never leave him. Though he was no doctor, Silvius found the need to bade farewell to the swan song that was Hayashi's future. "You will never fight again," he said, "your body will no longer sustain it." Such words felt wrong being emitted from his mouth. After all, speaking in definite statements was not his thing. Even so, Silvius knew there was but one single person in the world who could return Hayashi to his previous state; though whether or not Hayashi would become worthy enough of his mercy was yet to be seen. Lifting the legless boy off of the iceberg, Silvius threw him over his shoulders, fastening his hands around his neck to establish a belt of the sorts. Flying up to where their battle had initially began, Silvius —Hayashi being carried along— began to walk through the dark chamber, in the direction of his next match. Fin Category:Roleplay Category:Dragon Slayer Royale